GREEN
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: Chad and Ryan have finally gotten to the point in their relationship where they share their first kiss. *oneshot*


D/C: The HSM franchise is obviously not mine. D:

**Title: **GREEN  
**Author: **Jedi Mistress 1990 // harukakamiya on LiveJournal  
**Genre: **Fluff/Humor  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Requested by lil_1337 on LiveJournal. Chad and Ryan have finally gotten to the point in their relationship where they share their first kiss. *oneshot*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ask Chad how to make a basket from behind and without looking, he'll tell you straight off how to do it, and with his own demonstrations. Ask him any questions about anything in AP Trigonometry, and he can give you a detailed and helpful explanation tailored to your needs. Ask him how to kiss someone, and he was at a complete loss.

Basketballs pounded against the gym floor as Coach Bolton declared practice over and told the team to hit the showers. Zeke began to babble about how he was this close to making the perfect creme brulee for his beloved Sharpay. Troy joined in the conversation, asking the teen cook for advice on what Gabriella would like best for a treat. Jason already ran to Chad to ask him about the Agricultural Mechanics project, "Hey, Chad, we do have a project in Ag Mech...right?"

Poor Jason. So clueless. Chad nodded. "Yes, Jason, the project is to create a new welding technique. This is all purely theoretical, and you won't actually put this technique to practice."

Jason just stared at him. "English, please?"

Chad's hand flew to his face. _Jason makes it humanly possible to be this stupid.... _and he repeated himself, using the clueless boy vernacular, "Think of a new way to weld. Don't actually do this new way. Just think of it and put it to paper." Jason gained a look of comprehension. "Ohh, okay. Thanks, Chad!"

"Haaargghh..." Chad loudly sighed and rested his head against his locker. "That guy..."

Troy half-smiled sympathetically. "Can't wait to see Evans, huh?"

"WHAT?!" At that name, Chad started. "Oh, no, no, no, no, I don't want to see him! Of _course _not! What makes you think that?!" his defensive behavior and unconvincing tone of voice just made Troy and Zeke laugh.

"C'mon, it's cool," Zeke patted Chad's shoulder. "No need to hide in here. And besides, I'm Sharpay's boyfriend. Did you really think you and Ryan would go unnoticed by me, man?"

"And besides, you said yourself that you and I are brothers. Brothers accept each other, Chad, no matter how they roll." Troy pulled his t-shirt over his head and adjusted it over his abdomen. "So, have you guys kissed yet?"

The whole basketball turned to look at Chad, expecting an answer.

Chad turned a deep fucshia. Zeke started chuckling, which quickly turned into a full-on laugh. "You guys have dated for two months, and you haven't even locked lips?" he barked. "Oh, this is too good, man."

Chad glared. "Hey, hey hey," he said to Zeke. "As I recall, it took you _four _months until Sharpay let you kiss her."

"Oooooooooohhhh..." the team chorused.

"Forget it!" Chad grabbed his stuff and stomped out of the locker room. "You guys don't understand."

Troy raised his arm and opened his mouth, but ended up sighing as he found nothing to say to Chad's invisible footprints.

-_-_-_-_-_-

As he and Chad lay in the grass on the Evans' front lawn, Ryan scatted under his breath. The sun had just set, making the sky a silvery light indigo, lightly dotted with sporadically placed stars. Ryan furtively glanced at his boyfriend. Chad was staring at the sky, looking troubled.

Ryan sat up, slightly turned on his side, and lightly touched Chad's arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Chad closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Ryan half-smiled. "C'mon, you can tell me anything."

Chad sat up so suddenly and so unexpectedly that both boys' foreheads clashed. "AARGHH!" they both exclaimed, holding their heads to try and alleviate the pain. "Chad, what was that all about?" Ryan hissed.

Chad shook his head and groaned. "Sorry, Ry," he said. "It's the guys...they...they're just being...guys."

"What? What did they say?" Ryan's aggressive streak began to show.

"Meh..." Chad's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "They just... asked me if we've kissed yet. Nothing big."

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed as well. "Chad, that is a big thing. I mean, are you concerned about it? Pressure or anything---"

"Agh, forget it." Chad shook his head and waved his hand, batting away invisible flies. ".......well, they kinda have a point, Ryan. I mean, we've gone two months without so much as a peck on the cheek. Is there something wrong here?"

Ryan let out a chuckle and gripped Chad's shoulder. "Heh, nothing's wrong, dearest. We're just one of those couples that prefers taking it slow. S'all that means!" he threw his arms around Chad in a hug. "That's all that was worrying you?"

Chad averted his gaze. "Well, I kinda... I kinda want to kiss you right now."

"Our first kiss, you mean?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, that."

He clapped his hands on Ryan's shoulders and he moved his face closer to Ryan's. Ryan closed his eyes, preparing for the moment. "Agh!" Chad broke away.

"What's wrong?" Ryan was bewildered.

Chad's hands flew to his hair. "I can't! It just... it has to be done with someone you like!"

Ryan gaped. "I beg your pardon--"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Chad gesticulated wildly. "Er, um, I mean, um, if...you don't mind, then I don't...mind, really."

Ryan nickered. "Of course I don't mind, Chad."

"'Kay, then! Don't move!" Chad once again placed his hands on Ryan's shoulders. He gulped. "Okay, this is it..." he muttered to himself. He gently rested his forehead against Ryan's, trying not to breathe too much.

Chad cocked his head to the right---to the left---until finally he decided to tilt Ryan's head slightly and then Chad slowly and awkwardly pressed his lips against Ryan's. They immediately broke apart. Chad put his fingers to his lips in wonder. "Um, wow."

"Not bad, not bad for your first boy kiss." Ryan nodded sagely, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Actually..." Chad stammered. "That was my first _ever_ kiss."

Ryan smiled. "Then, it was an amazing first kiss." he leaned forward. "Care for another one?"

Chad slowly nodded, and this time, he was a little more confident as he pulled Ryan close and kissed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was kind of difficult to do. Um, please leave feedback.


End file.
